


CHAGRIN

by alnayr



Category: hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnayr/pseuds/alnayr
Summary: What if situation...VILLAIN DEKU(This is on wattpad under the user 'daddykawa'. If seen anywhere else please notify me and report then.)





	1. preview

He couldn't take it anymore. After finding out he had two joints in his pinky toe, instead of one, it ruled out that he would ever get his quirk.

Midoriya Izuku is quirkless.

You'd think that would ruin him, make him disregard his dream of being like the Number One Hero All Might.

It didn't.

He still kept his hope, and reached for his dream.

He wanted to be a hero, with all of his heart, but there was a small part of him that despised all creatures with quirks, for they left him in the dust to rot. His own childhood friend turned on him when Izuku got the news of being quirkless. Now calling him "Deku".

Useless. It was a fact. Without a quirk, Midoriya "Deku" Izuku was useless to this society.

In his elementary days he smiled through all of the bullying, believing in the words of All Might. It was the only thing that got him through it. He still was going to persue his dream of being a hero.

Soon, Izuku started taking notes on heros, to prepare for his future. He was at a disadvantaged being quirkless, so he needed to make up for it in anyway possible. Quite a good thing he was oh so smart and observant. He would memorize his notebooks, his hero studies, and believed he had a small chance to get into Yuuei, the most prestigious hero school there was.

But years of bullying and childhood trauma piles up.

And nobody could tell, not even Izuku himself, that he was so close to breaking.


	2. one

Tears cascaded down his face, but he kept his grin. It was horrible, his dream crumbling infront of him, along with the idolization he once gave the man.

...

Izuku was already having what you would call a "bad day". Kacchan had found his notebook, one with some new quirk research of his. The most recent addition to his collection of them. The ones that would help Deku become a hero.

Kacchan took that notebook and destroyed it. Along with the notebook went a small fragment of Deku's dream of becoming a hero.

Deku didn't mind, that's what he told himself. 'Sure, it was upsetting, but I didn't have much information in there anyway. I can just make a new one when I get home. I remember most of the pages basic info anyway.'

Isn't he good at lying?

Sighing, he picked up the remnants of the poor notebook, starting to trek home. His pace started to falter when he had to go through the tunnel, it looking slightly more menacing than before. 'It's nothing' he thought, slowly starting to walk again. It was something.

Out from the darkness slithered an extremely disgusting looking blob of sewage. A slime monster. Who knew it just so happened it was a villain, one the great All Might was after. Izuku noticed the villain, but there was no escape now. The mass slowly surrounded Deku's ankles, rising above and gradually incasing him in the slime body. Dense yet liquid, sliding into Deku's mouth and nostrils, leisurely suffocating him. Tears brimmed his emerald orbs, silent begs of help, but to no avail. Desperately gripping the monster, trying to at least free his mouth, a single tear fell. Nobody would save him, and he was running out of energy. His oxygen was blocked, and his vision was slowly blurring. Right as he gave up, he heard that signature laugh.

Izuku awoke to a constant and quick tapping on his cheek. Gradually opening his eyes he saw his inspiration, the greatest hero of them all, All Might. He gasped, rubbing his eyes furiously to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Blinking twice, he then realized that this was real, and happening right now.

"What's your name, young boy?" He asked with a smile.

"Ahh it's M-Midoriya Izuku sir."

"Well young Midoriya, I'm glad you're unharmed, for the most part. I shall be on my way to dispose of him now," All Might held up a two liter bottle filled with some of the villain that had attacked Izuku. All Might turned around and started walking, until he heard Izuku's small voice.

"Excuse me, before you leave may I ask you something?" Izuku gazed at All Might, his eyes begging for a yes.

"Ask away," All Might had a small grin as he spoke.

"Even if I'm a reject." My quirk never manifested.

"Even if everyone told me to stop, that it was hopeless." My mother apologising, instead of comforting me.

"Even if everyone thought I was a reject, an oucast." Kacchan smirking, voice booming as he says I'm below everyone else.

"Even if I'm quirkless, can I still become a hero?"

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, silently praying for the support no one else gave him.

Steam started to arise from All Might, following with a small string of curse words as he coughed. He had to get out of there soon.

"Uh sorry kid, but you won't be able to make it into the hero world without a quirk. You could always join the police forces though, they're heros themselves." He sent Deku a small, sad smile as he turned his back to him.

"Sorry young Midoriya, but I must make my leave now." He turned around and lept away, leaving Deku in the dust.

'Is that... it? Is this all I get? After years of torment, years of agony, this is all I recive?'  He stared at where All Might just stood, tears cascading down his face. He had a heartbroken grin as the tears pooled at his chin and dropped. The man whose words had inspired him, and kept him going, just told him that he would never be able to become a hero. All of All Mights' words were lies he fed on to comfort himself from the harsh truth.

"They were lies? All of them?" Deku's voiced cracked as he spoke. The pedestal All Might once stood on shattered. He was no longer anything to Deku. He couldn't say the words Deku yearned to hear. All he could say was some shitty excuse and run off.

He was no hero.

His dreams of being the #1, visions of him saving others, hopes of destroying evil. They all vanished.

He would never be a hero, but he yearned to be in that world.

There just so happened to be another chance to leap into that world.

 

 


End file.
